TRVs are existing components in the market today, but are not optimized for best performance due to common packaging schemes for fuel filtration applications. FIG. 1 illustrates a known TRV. The TRV includes fuel filtration module 1, a fuel filtration module inlet 2, a fuel filtration module outlet 3, a TRV inlet 4, a TRV passage to module 5, a return fuel flow control valve 6, a TRV outlet 7, a thermal wax element 8, and filtration media 9. Fuel entering the inlet 2 is forced to flow through the media 9 before flowing to the outlet 3. Any return fuel that returns through the passage 5 contacts the wax element 8 and then flows through the media 9 to the outlet 3.
In most known applications, the TRV wax elements are positioned such that there is either radiant or conduction heat transfer from the return fuel due to the flow passage design near the sensing region which causes the return fuel to directly contact the wax element. This causes poor performance due to rapid heat transfer to the sensing region location of the wax element, which could cause the valve to prematurely close during cold operating conditions.